Hero
by MeeshayleCanRawr
Summary: Alphonse Elric needs a hero. EdwardxAlphonse – Brotherly-relationship Angst.


Hero

-

Summary: Alphonse Elric needs a hero. [EdwardxAlphonse – Brotherly-relationship]

-

It was something I didn't expect. Having only lived in this god forsaken room alone, with only the Gate of Truth and all those who inhabit that to keep me company, nothing happened often. Nothing changed here, except for my body, which grew and lived, yet shriveled and died every day. The white walls that led to nothing grew familiar to me over the years I spent here, and as I sat here and waited, I dreamt of the day my Hero would come and save me from this place.

That is why I didn't expect it; a boy to fall through the second Gate. I continued to sit in front of my own Gate waiting for my hero; I didn't see any need to deal with a foolish alchemist who thought they could bring back the dead. "All right, I'm here." His voice murmured softly to himself. I lifted my head just a bit. My new company's voice sounded almost familiar, yet completely different. I stared at my door as if it would give me a sign or an answer about this man. The man behind me spoke up once again, "Why are there two gates?" And as the question left his lips, I could feel his eyes burning into my back with confusion. My curiosity for this man increased and I turned to look at him as well.

It was then I knew who this man was, my dear older brother, Edward Elric.

As if Brother had the same thought about me, he stood and ran towards me in a heartbeat, his metallic arm outstretched towards me. I watched him run closer to me, and I watched as the Gate began to open its doors, obviously not taking an interest in my visitor. Those who inhabited the Gate outstretched their arms and hands, grabbing Brother and pulling him back. That was when the screaming began.

"Al!" Brother screamed desperately at me, his automail still stretched out, trying to reach me, still trying to be my Hero. I sat there, almost unfazed at his attempts. "Al! Come here!" Brother's screams sounded through this empty place and echoed on. Half of my body was facing him now, somewhere inside myself, I _wanted _Brother to be my Hero. I wanted to run to him and have my dear brother bring me to the land of the living again. But my legs refused to move, and I slowly began to understand. The Gate almost completely has him now, and Brother still struggles and screams, "Hurry up! Al!" A small smile came up on my mouth, Brother was always so stubborn. "AL!"

I stood up slowly and completely faced my dear older brother; "I can't" I spoke to him softly. His struggles stopped for a moment and a look of confusion and shock washed over his determination. I continued to smile, "You're not my soul." I told him carefully as I watched his body be dragged into the Gate slowly, his automail arm still outstretched to me, as if it would magically bring me towards him. "I can't go with you."

The look of shock was replaced with a broken and defeated look. Brother looked so lost and helpless; the smile on my face diminished. Brother's body let itself be taken in by the Gate, his arm still outstretched in defeat. The Gate began to close and as I watched my older brother's outstretched hand turn into a fist before my cold dead eyes, I couldn't help but feel a little bit of hope.

The Gate shut loudly before me, leaving me alone once again. I lowered my head in defeat, leaving me to wonder when my Hero will surely return now. It was then though, the doors burst open before me and a metallic fist found its way into this desolated world again. Snapping my head up in surprise, I watched my one and only older brother Edward force his way back in.

"Alphonse!" He screamed at me, the anger and determination in his voice surprised me. "Alphonse!" He screamed once again towards me, fighting off the Gate. I just stood and watched, wondering what my brother could be doing. And as Brother fought off the demons behind the door he screamed one last thing towards me, "Someday, I'll come and bring you back." I watched as the demons became the stronger of the two and pulled my brother back within the depths of the Gate. "Wait for me." He growled at me as he pointed a finger at me, his eyes burning with passion and fury. "Wait for me!" Edward screamed towards me.

I lowered me head; smiling as the Gates finally shut and left me alone again. It was then I felt one single tear fall from my eye. "Brother I'm sorry." I whispered softly towards the door standing before me. "But I see now, you can't be my Hero Brother. I have to be my _own_ Hero."

-

A/N: GAH. The angst. This part in the anime/manga always make me cry no matter how many times I watch it; it actually almost made me cry just WRITING this *wipes tears away.* But I think this fits the situation perfectly and I think this is what Alphonse might be thinking. Review?


End file.
